


Xarbrak's Animal Dreams: Cat Formula

by BlindedKnight



Series: Xarbrak's Animal Dreams [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindedKnight/pseuds/BlindedKnight
Summary: I had been meaning to do another one of these for cats and didn't have a decent idea till this crossed my twitter feed: https://twitter.com/juanmao1997/status/1042473020588081152BTW their artwork is fantastic.





	1. Chapter 1

“Doctor..” Clara huffed as her sleep was rudely interrupted by the TARDIS materializing in her bedroom. She sat up expecting the door to open and the Doctor to poke his head through just then. Then she waited. After a few minutes she got out of bed and opened the door to hear sudden loud cries of a cat somewhere in the console room. These weren't cute cat cries but ones of panic that sounded like they were saying her name. She raced into the under section of the console room hearing the cries get louder till she found a very large and fluffy grey cat in a very small live animal trap. Judging from the insane size, color of the fur and the blue eyes it was the Doctor having taken another concoction of animal formula again.

“If you had rat problems again why didn't you get the owl formula?” She spoke as she attempted to figure out how to open the trap to free him. The Doctor growled at her question trying to move him self around to help her free him. “You don't have to get nasty with me. Though why do you have a cage?” The Doctor growled more, “okay why are you even in the cage?”

As soon as Clara managed to open the door to the trap the Doctor bolted out of the cage with Clara chasing right after him into her flat. “Doctor!” It wasn't hard to find him as she exited the TARDIS as he was crouched in front of her living room chair growling, meowing and hissing at what was underneath. What surprised her though after she turned on the lights and crouched down was another large siamese like cat underneath.

“Another cat?” Clara looked at the cat more as it stared back before starting to act cute towards her. The Doctors change in tone in his anger made her give the cat another look. She could see the cat wearing something like a collar then realized she had seen the brooch that was attached before, “Missy??” Clara looked to the angry fluff of a Doctor, “why is Missy a cat?!”

After playing cat charades with the Doctor fiercely pawing underneath the chair Clara got the clue to grab Missy by the scruff of the neck and pull her from underneath the chair with her doing pitiful mews at Clara. The Doctor of course replied back to her mews with another bout of loud growling. “Guys please!” Clara shouted knowing she had probably woken up the neighbors if the cat sounds hadn't done it in the first place, “I'm putting Missy somewhere where she can become herself again.”

After locking Missy in a room that the Doctor led Clara to she followed him once again to the console room seeing the Doctors normal form paused on the monitor. The cat Doctor jumped onto the console and pawed at a button to start the recording for her.

“ _I don't have much time Clara but I know you're wondering why I'm a cat. Missy found out about Xarbrak and obtained a large amount of cat vials to which she was rampaging around Ancient Egypt with.”_ Clara spied Missy in cat form in the background on the shelves slowly pawing and eventually knocking things off as the Doctor continued, _“I don't know how much she has left after she spiked my tea or where it is exactly but you need to keep an eye on her or try to if she's a cat again. The TARDIS is on lock down so you don't have to worry about her taking it.”_ His eye lids were starting to droop as the formula was finally taking effect on him speaking before the video abruptly ended, _“I'm sorry you have to deal with me like this again but thank you.”_

The Doctor rubbed up against Clara's leg letting out a small meow repeating the thank you that his humanoid form gave. She smirked at him, “I'm just glad you landed on a Saturday morning other wise I would have locked you up with Missy as well.”

The Doctor jumped up to the jump seat with a bit of a struggle to not fall off due to his size but managed to sit and glare at Clara for her comment.

“Honestly you pick the worst moments sometimes. C'mon back to bed,” Clara moved over and carefully picked up the Doctor unsure if he would fumble his way off the seat. She had thought the mass of fur was longer than it was but instead it was hiding the weight the formula had given his form and she wasn't quite ready for what she was going to carry, “oh lord you're heavy.”

He let out a quick angered 'mrow'.

“Hey just stating the obvious. Amazed this made you a fluffy fat cat.” After gently putting him down on the bed he let out another less upset 'mrow', “please don't cat too much if you're not tired. Also use the loo I know cats can as I've seen plenty of videos.”

The Doctor stoically sat on the bed in the same spot that she had placed him on and watched her climb into bed on the other side. She looked over at him finally getting a good look to see his fur had taken on the same wildness his hair had done; curly, wild and grey. But she was becoming too tired to play with it so she decided to wait till the next day to so, “Anyway good night.”

A few moments after she laid down and closed her eyes she felt him shift and start to purr with a very audible licking soon after. “Oh please don't be licking your cat bits on my bed either.” He huffed and promptly jumped down with a loud thud. “Oh my god you were.”

“Mrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided this time around to add what they were saying along with Clara's bits. Hope it doesn't get too confusing.

Waking up from the cat nap he had taken the Doctor rolled off the sofa with an audible thud on landing and looked for Clara. From the scents his cat nose picked up and following around the flat he came to conclusion that Clara had a wash and left. He huffed as he, at least his recording, had specifically stated that she had to watch Missy. He trotted back through the flat and the TARDIS to the room they had put Missy in and he pawed at it. “Missy?” he meowed.

“Oh why did you put me in this horrible room?” Missy plea-fully meowed back.

“Because I'm not going to let you gallivant around London or anywhere as a cat.”

“But wwwwhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyy? It's so much fun.” He could almost hear the intention of a cheerful giggle as she meowed, “Think of it, I'm twice the epitome of chaos.”

“Exactly.”

“Though I should have saved the rest of the formula since I knew you were going to rush off to your little girlfriend.”

The Doctor growled, “She's not my girlfriend.”

“If she isn't then why were you comfortable lickin' yer naughty bits on her bed?”

He was glad she couldn't see him and the fact that he was a cat to hide his blushing, “It's quirk with the formula; get too much and the animal instincts poke through.”

“Sure it is.”

“You know it's true.”

“Mmmm maybe. If I cry out enough I wonder if your TARDIS will let me out?” Missy started to let out a woeful crying meow, “let me ouuuuuutttt...”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked out to leave Missy to her attempts to escape. As he entered back into the bedroom his ears perked up when he heard Clara working on unlocking her door and rushed out to meet her. “Clara! Clara! Clara! Clara!”, he meowed loudly at her.

Clara giggled as she sat a couple bags down, “I hope you're all excited as you, not as a cat.”

He stopped and sat looking at her realizing he did indeed act a little too excited for his own good and softly purred to calm himself down.

“Anyway sorry I had to pop out. I needed to get some things,” she leaned over with the Doctor trying not to let the cat instincts make him rush over and rub against her face as she brought out a cat brush, “and a brush for you. I'm sure you don't want to deal with hairballs.”

He laid his ears back and huffed with a long rolling 'mrow', “Already had one thanks. They're worse than owl pellets by the way.”

“That stuff turned up your grumpiness to twelve didn't it?”

He let out another 'mrow', “Funny Clara.”

She smirked at him, “I'll take that as a yes."

 

His cat body betrayed him as the Doctor laid on the floor in the living room eyes closed and purring after Clara had finished brushing out his fur. He didn't know how the feeling could have gotten better till she started to pet him slowly bringing her hand to rub at his tummy. After the owl moments he had been more receptive to hand holding and hugs. What would he be more receptive to after all this? Oh it had to be tummy rubs as he rolled completely on his back letting Clara's hand softly smooth over his fur.

“I'm starting to get a bit jealous.” The soft meow came from the top of the sofa that Clara was leaning against that caused the both of them to look seeing Missy sitting there with her fur looking a little frazzled.

Clara looked at her wide eyed for a moment before she started to get up, “How did she get out?”

Missy continued to stare at the Doctor and mewed, “She has catnip you know. I can't wait for that party.”

The Doctor sat up and meowed at Missy, “How did you get out?”

“Well I just happened to say I'll be a good kitty and the door opened.”

The Doctor hissed, “I highly doubt that.”

Missy mewed plea-fully, “Well it did. Please I will be a good kitty.”

“Guys, please, keep this down,” Clara gently took hold of Missy by the scruff of her neck, “and you go back into the room.”

“Clara stop.” The Doctor meowed that even surprised him but started to rub against Clara in an effort to stop her.

Clara attempted to step over the over eager Doctor thinking he was forcing her to move Missy back into the TARDIS, “Alright I'm moving her. Hey! OW!” Clara gasped as she felt cat teeth on her ankles, “Doctor!” She stared at him trying to figure out the cat charades once again as he pawed at the floor, “you want her to stay out here? Are you sure?”

The Doctor nodded and mewed to her, “I'm going to regret this.”

She frowned at him as she put Missy down, “If kittens happen don't say I didn't warn you.”

Missy mewed walking over to the bags towards the door poking her head in a bag, “oh gods she has the best things in here.”

“Missy!” Clara quickly pulled her out of the bag bringing along with her the bag of catnip, “this is for later.”

Missy mewed in response, “yay!”

 


End file.
